101 Places to See
by MeMeDoTa
Summary: The doorbell rang. Clara put down her book and went to answer it. She opened the door. And there, standing on her porch, was two Doctors. Eleven and Twelve. Her heart stopped."Clara? Clara Oswald. Clara Oswin Oswald. Do you remember me?"
1. Burnt Souffles Aren't so Bad After All

**Hey guys! It's MeMeDoTa. If you don't know from my profile, I'm a huge Doctor/Clara, or Whouffle shipper, and I have been working on this for a long time. Whouffle stands for **Doctor** Who** + So**uffle** Girl. **So yeah. I think the plotline of Doctor Who is awesome, and I can't wait for the new season, and Peter will be an amazing new Doctor, but I keep 11 for Clara's sake. This is a tag to the Series 8 finale, whatever or whenever that airs. I think it is possible for this to happen, but I don't think it will be canon...so sad :(.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, this would indeed happen.**

Chapter One: Burnt Souffles Aren't So Bad After All

**(A/N: Cue 'Impossible Girl' companion theme song by Murray Gold)**

_Warp!_ The TARDIS whirled away from Clara's front garden. She peered out the window, watching the blue snogbox flash out of sight. Clara closed the light sheers and bounced to the kitchen to bake a souffle. That day, the Doctor had, while learning to input TARDIS coordinates , encountered a mentally disabled Terraberserker after accidentally landing on the Rings of Akhaten again, which was a very rare occurrence, along the fact he wanted to kill them instead of saying "Qom VoTivig!". It ended up in some sonic malfunction and some help from the TARDIS data core, along with some lethal butterfly mutations and alien healers. Just the usual Wednesday.

She automatically went to work at the Souffle. She didn't even have to think about it, having made it so many times. Clara's mind wandered to the Doctor's unusual perky demeanor that day. Not that he wasn't happy all the time, but he seemed a little _too_ happy. For instance, when the Terraberserker has grabbed the Doctor's throat while hold Clara hostage, he knocked it out with his sonic screwdriver, a smile on his face. He continued to have a happy-go-lucky attitude for the rest of the day. The Doctor had acted like Christmas had come early, and it left Clara suspicious.

But the most mysterious thing of all was that, on the way to drop Clara off at her house, he had rubbed his hands together excitedly and opened up a brand new panel of controls in the TARDIS console room. There were Twelve switches, and each had there respective button. Above the new panel inserted into the wall was a blue folder marked MISSION GALLIFREY, OPERATIVES: THE DOCTO- that was all Clara could catch before the Doctor had snatched the folder and tucked it into his coat hastily. Still smiling. He then proceeded to state the rules. Rule #1: Clara was not allowed to touch the panel. "I won't be going near the snogbox's new panel of timey-wimey tools." she had replied curtly. Then her heart sank, for while she had accepted the Doctor's new body, the words that had escaped her mouth belonged to the vocabulary of Eleven. She had scolded herself. Here she was, enjoying herself and exploring the stars with Twelve, moving on, when she just had to be pining for the eleventh Doctor. _Stupid!_

But the Doctor hadn't looked taken aback. His smile widened even more, and he has ushered her out with a bow, "See you soon impossible girl!". She had composed herself and shook it off, returning the smile and exiting. Her pace quickened as she entered the house, planning to bake a souffle to distract herself. Now, Clara could see, it had done the exact opposite.

She sighed and put her unbaked souffle into the oven and went straight to the living room. She picked a thin book from the sleek wooden shelf, _101 Places To See._ She was planning on asking the Doctor to visit some of them. She flipped through Mumbai and Paris, studying every page in detail. Clara wondered if the Doctor would take her to different time periods in those locations. How fun that would be!

Singapore. New York. Spain. Egypt. Rome. With a smile, she folded all the pages she intended to visit. She would someday, and beg the Doctor again and again if she needed to. Clara imagined the look on his face when she would say she wanted to got to Sydney. "Sydney? Why not Uranus?" he would say gruffly. It was, she agreed, preposterous for the Doctor to explore Earth, when he had the whole universe. But she would persuade him in the end. She always seemed to.

"Always." The words escaped her lips without her permission. _Always._ She took a deep breath, maybe thinking about it would make her let go. She closed her eyes and allowed the memories to flood in.

_"How about that. I'm Souffle Girl after all."_

_"Spoken like a man!"_

_"Just this once, just for the hell of it, let me save you!"_

_"Geronimo!"_

_"Tell me something only the Doctor knows."_

_"You are the only mystery worth solving."_

_"Miss me?"_

_"Yeah, lots."_

_"Are you an alien?"_

_"Clara! Oswin! Oswald! See me run!"_

_"We're all ghosts to you."_

_"Are you guarding me?"_

_"You're safe now, I promise."_

_"Run, run you clever boy...and remember me."_

_"Your my impossible girl!"_

_"You've got to trust me Clara, I'm real, just one more step!-"_

Her eyes snapped open. Memories of twisted, bright, glowing neon timestreams, all eleven Doctors, hard, rock floors of the dusty cavern, his voice flooding her mind...

This wasn't helping. She opened her book again stiffly, refusing to think of him. She poured over pages of Madrid and Italy. Reading books. Minutes tick by. Reading books. Clara heard the _ding!_ that signaled her souffle was done. She ignored it.

Then the doorbell rang. Clara put down her book and went to answer it. She opened the door. And there, standing on her porch, was two Doctors. Eleven and Twelve. Her heart stopped. "Clara? Clara Oswald. Clara Oswin Oswald. Do you remember me?"

**(A/N: Cue DW credits, **

**PETER CAPALDI**

**JENNA COLEMAN**

**AND MATT SMITH)**

**So yeah! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please understand I have a lot of schoolwork to do. Please read and review!**

**P.S: Suggestions please?**


	2. An Impossible Return

**Hey guys! Second chapter! Bit sad that the last one didn't get any reviews though. :(. I really hope that you guys like this chapter! And, Danny Pink will not be in this story much...but his relative will. :). I like emojis. Sorry, but Whouffle romance won't happen for a while. A short while. ish. Sort of. And, please leave suggestions in the comments! **

**Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (WHY MOFFAT WHY?)**

Chapter Two: An Impossible Return

Clara's heart went to her mouth. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Surprise!" said the Twelfth Doctor brightly. So this is what he'd been planning today. But why? For her? To make her feel better? Did he manage to bring back himself, to ensure she did not suffer heartbreak? That she would continue to travel with him? Or maybe, this was a trick. A hallucination. Her throat went dry.

"Clara? Is that burnt Souffle I smell?" Eleven poked his head inside. Clara stepped aside without a word. While Twelve strutted to the kitchen, Eleven turned to Clara. She made a small, choking sound. He stepped closer.

"Impossible Girl." he murmured. " He brushed a string of hair from her eyes and cupped her face in his hand. "Well, I'm not going to bite, am I?" he grinned. Clara's pulse quickened. Without warning, she launched herself into his arms.

"Clara! My Clara." he whispered. Clara burst into tears. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of two Doctors. But the impossible had happened.

"It's all right, it's all right." he patted her back soothingly.

"H-how?" she sobbed, allowing a small smile.

"I'll always come back for you Clara. _Always._" She held him tighter, ensuring he was real, and that he wouldn't dissolve into mist beneath her fingers. She composed herself.

"But, you're in your Twelfth form now. You said so yourself. 'These are my ghosts, my pasts.'" she echoed.

"Souffle girl, are we all ghosts to you?" She immediately felt guilty.

"Doctor, no, I didn't mean it like that." The Eleventh Doctor rocked her body lightly, muttering reassuring words

. "Clara, you told me to _run and remember. _So I did. I regenerated, Impossible girl, But I remembered you. And I came back." He touched her cheek softly.

"Clara!" She turned to face the Twelfth Doctor. "Do you life my surprise then?If you do, then why don't we explain, shall we?" He gestured for Clara, himself, and his other self to take a seat on the couches and armchairs in the living room, decorated with swirling patterns of flora and fauna.

The bookshelves were very modern and geometric, a sleek cherry wood colour. The marble mantel had pictures of Clara as a young girl, her family, Angie and Artie, as well as _Coal Hill High School_ yearbook photos. The hearth was empty, smeared with ashes from cold winter nights. The carpet was soft and plush on the maroon hardwood floor, and the television was facing them at the wall. Looking outside, you could see a flower garden and a porch with a few chairs. The wind chime sparkled in the sunlight. The kitchen was visible, marble-themed, and a set of stairs led up to the second floor. The guest room was adjoining, and there was a piano tucked into the corner.

"Okay then." Clara placed herself on the couch, while the two men plopped themselves on the sturdy armchairs.

"I quite like these armchairs Clara, where did you get them?" Eleven asked cheerfully. "Oh, um, IKEA." she replied. "Now, about the explanation?" She insisted.

"Ah, right."The Twelfth Doctor rubbed his hands together.

"So, first of all...hmm." he frowned.

"The plan!" Eleven chipped in.

"Yes right, the plan." He recalled. Clara raised on eyebrow.

"Plan? Are you two up to more trouble with the snogbox?" Twelve gave a light laugh. "

No, don't worry. But yes, the plan. You see Clara, after I met, well, my war and tenth incarnations, I realized my destination."

Clara leaned forward with rapt attention. "Destination? But-"

"Yes Clara, home. I've always been going there really. Just...the long way round." Eleven explained kindly.

"But, your home- Galifrey -it was destroyed!"

"Yes, but it worked. We managed to freeze the moment in time. It remains hidden in a pocket universe. But I-we, intend to find it."

Clara's eyes widened. "But you still haven't explained about why he-" her voice caught. "Why the Eleventh Doctor is here." she finished.

"Yes, now that is the exciting part! See Clara, they're no my pasts, they're me. Do you understand?" Her eyebrows creased. "You still haven't explained to me about where Chin Boy here comes in." She gestured toward Eleven.

He laughed. "Yes, Souffle Girl, we're getting there. You see, all of these incarnations, they are still us. Just different aspects of us. Different parts. Now, me here," He pointed to the Twelve. Clara chuckled. "Was clever enough to understand it wouldn't just take _one_ of us, it would take _all_ of us." Clara nodded slowly.

"But how did you manage to make-wait, did you say...all incarnations?" At this point, her eyebrows looked like they were trying to escape.

"Yes Clara, _all incarnations. _" Twelve confirmed. "How, you might ask? Well, The TARDIS Data-core saves a copy of every single one of me. But, I'm not human. I'm a time lord. This makes my, ah, copies, indefinitely_ real_ and _solid_. Their not really copies, but-"

"So, you mean that, is that blue snogbox," She pointed to the police box outside her window. "There are 10 more Doctors." she finished. Eleven shook his head.

"We still need to summon the rest." Twelve admitted.

Clara smiled. "So, I'm awfully glad that you and Chin Boy here have told me this, but, what exactly do you want me to do?" she asked carefully. The Eleventh Doctor shifted from side to side. The Twelfth grinned.

"Well," Eleven began. "We were, um, I was, er, hoping that, even with, um, 12 Doctors, that you would still want to, I mean, travel with me-us? I mean, your genius could help us with finding Galifrey, of course." he rushed. Clara stared at him.

"Chin boy!" she exclaimed affectionately. "So, you think, after all we've been through, The Cybermen, The Dalek Asylum, Ice Governess, Spoonheads, The Rings of Akhaten, The Moment, Trenzalore, I entered you time stream for goodness sakes! I already saw every one of you faces! I told you which snogbox to take! Do to really, honestly, think I would leave you after all that?" she exclaimed.

Twelve turned to himself. "She's right you know." He said to Eleven with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But, um.." He trailed off. Twelve nudged his former self. "Just say it." Clara looked back and forth between the two men expectantly. The Eleventh Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, since finding Galifrey will be a full time thing, and we, um, really need your help, er, will you..well, be willing to move aboard the TARDIS?" he squeaked.

Clara's heart sank. _Full time_. She wouldn't get to see 101 places. She wouldn't get to see Singapore, or Spain, or Sydney. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and made a decision. "Yes." she breathed. She had let go.

Twelve sighed, but Eleven examined her with concerned eyes. He could read her like an open book, she had to give him that. "Jolly good!" The Twelfth Doctor exclaimed, getting up. "Now, I'll head back to the TARDIS, fix myself some jammie dodgers and prepare for Ten to arrive. Why don't you help Clara pack?" He asked The Eleventh Doctor.

"Sure!" Clara lead the way up the stairs to her bedroom, Eleven in tow.

**Hope you guys like it! I'll update soon! PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. My Story is just Beginning

**Hey There! MeMeDoTa again. Duh. :). I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED Suggestions People! Like, really. Adventures, aliens, planets, plots, anything! I promise to giver you credit! How the heck does a story get ****601 views, and five comments? **And, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. I freaked out:

**Whouffle to the max : Thanks! Your stories ****are bloody amazing **too!

**MSU82: I know, sorry! I'l try to use details to details added to details and more details. :).**

**steffon22 : Glad you love the concept! :).**

**Guest: I will! Don't worry! :).**

**Guest: I hope it's interesting! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Okay. Who Doctor Own Not Do I. Hmph.**

Chapter Three: My Story Is Just Beginning

Clara climbed of the stairs, her hand brushing the smooth white railing as they arrived on the second story. Instead of the maghoany wood that covered the floor, is was a lush white carpet.**(A/N: Effie Trinket, Anyone?)** There was a bathroom with swift copper detail on the faucets. On the left side, a open door led to a study with bookshelves and a computer, based on travel. she felt a pang in her heart. At the middle, there was a storage area. On the right side, it was Clara's bedroom.

Clara opened the white door and stepped over the threshold. Her bed had a deep red theme, a red comforter with a simple pattern of the cherry blanket and scarlet pillows, along with black decorative throw pillows. Her blanket had a black strip around the edges. The headboard was black and simple one door led to a bathroom and closet, another led to a balcony. There was a desk in the corner with a globe marked all the sports she wanted to go. There was a section of the wall decorated with photos, photos, photos. Her parents, her students, Angie and Artie, Clara as a baby and child, places of the world she wanted to visit, even some with the Doctor. A walk down memory lane.

Clara dug out her suitcase.

"Clara, I know you want to travel." Eleven spoke up. She turned to face him. It wasn't fair. That she was feeling bitterness and longing when she got her Doctor back. Just then. It wasn't fair to him. She should be grateful, happy, overjoyed. Not sad.

"It's not fair that I take you to explore the universe, when you have the world at you expense. I should give you the chance to travel you own planet, to enjoy it, after all, you still have access to it, unlike us." He continued. "You don't have to do this." he clarified. Clara spun on her heel and stepped forward, feeling a sudden wave of emotions.

"No." she seethed. "You have the whole universe to save! You don't have to care about me! You have your own mission!" She was carried forward by anger. It was hard enough accepting that she wouldn't travel without the Doctor making her feel guilty.

"Please! Don't!" he insisted. She yanked her suitcase from under the bed and began to pack her clothes aggressively. She put everything from her book to her phone to her shoes. Then she pulled the top over the bag and attempted to zip it. But she pulled too hard it stuck.

"Your breaking it." The Eleventh Doctor reached out and calmly zipped up the bag. It took everything in her not to slap him.

"Doctor." she managed in a steady voice. "You've had other companions yes? Well, I know you did. I saw them. And you tried to please them and protect them in every way you can. But they always end up dying!" She raged.

"But you continue! You find someone else to travel with! You move on. You continue with you mission. You can even find Galifrey without me, but you want me to come anyways, because you can't bear it if you lose me. But you'll move on. If I don't come, you'll move on too! So what's the bloody point?" she yelled. Drained, she sat on the bed. The Eleventh Doctor looked shaken.

"Clara. Please, don't" She looked up.

"What? Don't what? Don't leave me? I'm not. I haven't even packed yet." The Doctor put a hand to her cheek, which she tore away from.

"Impossible girl." he pleaded.

"What? If you don't have the decency to make it clear what you want from me, then-then-" she fumbled. It was so confusing , because she had this mix of emotions. She wanted to go, because, like the Doctor said, she might help save the universe. But at the same time, they didn't need her. And, if she stayed, she could travel the world. But yet the idiot wanted her to come because...she didn't know why. Did he expect her to drop everything and go with him? She let out a sound of frustration and stopped pacing.

Eleven seemed to gather his thoughts, at least, as far as she could see.

"Clara," he begged. "Please don't make this difficult. For you and for me." Clara saw red.

"SHUT UP! Do you kno-"

"Are you guys alright?" A thick scottish accent drawled from the door. The Twelfth Doctor. Crossing his arms. Looking amused. He'd been there. The whole time. Clara almost chucked her suitcase at the man, but she couldn't decide which Doctor to chuck it at. They didn't understand how how and complex she was feeling right now, being time lords. A time lord. Whatever. But maybe, just maybe, time lord emotions were as complicated as hers. Maybe more complex. Yes. So, maybe he was having mixed emotions too.

She took a deep breath. But her flood of words we're cut off by Eleven.

"Let's make a deal." He concluded. Clara turned, narrowing her eyes.

"What sort of deal?" she hissed. He recoiled slightly.

"Well, maybe, we could have, like, for instance, one, um, investigation/battle/travel to another planet, and then one travel to a destination from your book. Or vise versa." Clara stopped in her tracks. Mentally, of course. Words and feelings flew through her mind. She found herself getting a little teary. She could travel space, time, and the world. She could make her mother proud. A new idea popped into her head. She could make a revised edition of _101 Places to See._ One with space and time. She could-she could do so much.

"Clara." Twelve said slowly. "Are you alright?" her expression must have been truly gobsmacked. Suddenly, her emotions changed from shock to-

"Woah!" Eleven stumbled as she jumped into his arms for the second time that day. The Twelfth Doctor smirked.

"Shut up." he demanded. Twelve left to "Prepare the TARDIS."

"Thank you Chin Boy." She whispered as she explained her plans for a book while they walked down the stairs with her bag. He smiled and promised to hep her with it. "So, is it TARDIS-Travel of Travel-TARDIS?" he asked. "TARDIS-Travel." she decided she needed to get settled first. And decide which Earth destination to go too. Happiness and excitement rose in her like a bubble. She couldn't stop smiling. Really. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but steeled herself. _Don't fall in love._

"You happy?" Eleven asked. "Of course." Clara exclaimed. How could she not be? Finally. The Doctor slipped her arm in his and guided her to the TARDIS. Without looking back, she stepped over the threshold.

_I'm the Impossible Girl, and my story is just beginning._

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE!**

**Sorry it's short...**

**-MeMeDoTa**


	4. Time Lady with The TARDIS

** HELLO! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!But I'm re-uploading this chapter because I think River's had her day in the sun. She's been around since, like, what, Series Four? And she already said goodbye to the Doctor. And amongst other reasons. But I am writing in another character. Jenny, the Doctor's daughter along with Jack Harkness, with some sparks between the two. Oh, and Vastra, Jenny Flint, and Strax. And another person...I'll pull off a Moffat here and give you a code na****me. _The Eighth__ Sunrise. BAM._**

**Ann4ever17: Thank you! Really, I'm glad some readers can understand. I really want to see season eight! And thanks for the Weeping Angels/Cybermen Ideas. Will use them. :).  
**

**Sahara: Thanks! :):):)**

**Whouffle to the max: I really love reviews. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Quis medicus non. (LATIN)**

**HELLO! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!But I'm re-uploading this chapter because I think River's had her day in the sun. SHe's been around since, like, what, Series Four? And she already said goodbye to the Doctor. But I am writing in another character. Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. Oh, and Vastra, Jenny Flint, and Strax. And another person...I'll pull off a Moffat here and give you a code na****me. _The Eighth__ Sunrise. BAM._**

Chapter Four: The Time Lady with the TARDIS

"Geronimo!" the cry erupted in the air, filling the the empty, quiet spot of the TARDIS where Eleven had been absent for so long as the TARDIS flew into the time vortex. Clara's heart warmed, looking at the sight that her best friend was here, returned and fresh. Twelve watched next to Clara, blind to tools and switches on the panels.

"Missed doing that." Clara giggled. The Twelfth Doctor cleared his throat.

"So, since a deal time has passed since various forms have been present, expect them to be a little...worse for wear." He announced. Eleven frowned.

"But, I wasn't old when I rebooted. Am I?" he turned to Clara for reassurance.

"Don't worry, your not old."

Twelve clapped his hands together. "When our tenth incarnation arrives, we'll see a few grey hairs. Or more then that, maybe. But-" Clara cut him off.

"Will he remember? Ten? Or will it just be cut off at the regeneration?" She inquired.

"Just the regeneration, Clara." Eleven answered.

"Over time, my incarnations gain the memories it's successors. For my Eleventh Incarnation, it was rather quick." Twelve explained. Clara nodded and glanced at Eleven. His face had become closed off. She was tempted to ask what was wrong, but thought better of it. Not here. Not now.

It was funny how quick he could turn from happy to closed off. She felt sympathy for him. Takes a lot of work to live again. She would know.

"So, Mr Allons-y is going to show up in a flash of light?" She asked. The Eleventh and Twelfth Doctor shared a look.

"Not exactly." Eleven stated.

"So!" Twelve said briskly. He spun around to the new dial of controls, maybe the only set of switches he knew how to control at this point. She almost laughed.

"Alright! Ready to go!" He announced. Eleven grinned.

"Good. Stand back Clara!" he warned. She clung to the railing as Twelve pulled down a switch.

"Ready" The Scot turned to his Eleventh incarnation.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Clara's neck snapped up. A golden glow was creeping it's way down from the ceiling toward the console. Her eyes found the two Doctors. Stone still. Like statues.

"Oh God." She whispered.

The golden light thinned into a coil, unraveling itself toward the men that stood still, unblinking. Clara could only watch. Only stare, petrified, as the thread creeped up to the immobile Twelfth Doctor.

"Doctor!" She mumbled. It crept it's way all the way up to his two hearts. And then the glow intensified. The shined, then burned. He started flailing and gasping. Her eyes widened.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed. She rushed forward. Then, an invisible force, a barrier, sent her flying back to the rails. She coughed and tried to balance herself. Clara mumbled something that sounded like his name_(Not his real name of course.)_ as the blurry lines came into focus. The golden line slammed the Eleventh Doctor. He groaned. Clara had to steady her breathing. Her body tensed. Something could go wrong. There were a million ways that this could go wrong. Or more. Considering them Timelords.

Her stomach clenched and she set her jaw. She forced her head to bend down so she was looking at her feet. Clara felt queasy. She fluttered one eye open.

"Oho!" Eleven gasped as the golden streak of light connected the two men and began to form a second profile in front of them. Twelve had his eyes shut tight, as if to ward out the pain. Clara wanted to help him again _so badly,_ wanted to squeeze his hand as make sure he was okay. Her eyes flitted to the Eleventh Doctor, who's face was clenched likewise.

"No." She breathed. Her attention turned to the reboot. The energy was creating a glowing silhouette in front of the men. Then slowly, but surely, the facial features began to form the Tenth Doctors. Her breathing became rapid.

He was forming from the top down. The golden cord yanked itself free from Twelve, and latched onto Eleven. Twelve stumbled back, gasping. She ran to him. The barrier was gone.

"Doctor! Are you alright?" He panted, his chest heaving. Clara took his hand.

"You okay?" She asked. He coughed.

"Yes, yes." He waved a hand toward Eleven and Ten. He was finished forming, and the gold energy had vanished.

"Hello!" The Tenth Doctor turned to face the three other occupants of the ship. Two of which, who were the same person.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I didn't want to go! But, why am I here?" He exclaimed. Clara bit her lip. _Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor..._ She skimmed her mind for meetings with her echoes. Yes yes, at a shop. For tires. Rose and him, very young, very odd. Came in, asked for tires. Her echo, name Carly, gave them exactly three. They used the alien engravings on the tires to crack the code of a Slitheen puzzle. Right.

He turned to Clara. She froze. Ten frowned.

"I know you from somewhere..." His forehead creased. Eleven raised his eyebrows. Twelve turned his attention to the panel. Both grinning. She'd have to punch them later. Ten took a step closer.

"Wait...Yes! You were the Time Lady with the TARDIS! On Galifrey! You told me which ship to steal!" He said brightly.

"WHAT?" Twelve burst out. Eleven span around, and a baby carrot fell out of his mouth, which were obtained from the bunch of baby carrots in his fist. In other words, he looked like a cow hit with a shovel.

"I forgot." Eleven mumbled through a mouthful of veggies. He looked so stupid. Twelve looked furious and shocked.

"Y-you never, but, your not-y-you can't!" He stuttered. Clara gave a light laugh.

"Yes. I was, wasn't I?" She faltered. "Excuse me." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall, her pace quickening.

After five minutes of wandering around, she stumbled upon a simple room. A narrow table with four chairs, sleek and elegant. The chairs were white, and it had a single bookshelf pushed against the wall, along with a large screen and a laptop. Without question, she clutched her mug she had gotten from the kitchen and sat. She sipped her mug quietly, trying to sort out her feelings.

First, Eleven had come back. Then, she had agreed to help him, them, full time. Then, she had witnessed Ten's reboot. And all three men, the same man, but so different, had remembered her. From the very beginning. It had been too overwhelming. She and the Twelfth Doctor had been getting along fine. A platonic relationship, like to Ten and Donna's. She still loved traveling with him. But then...but then, Eleven and Ten had shown up. Only now she registered that her first impulse when she watched Ten's reboot was to help Twelve. Not Eleven. Only now she remembered the anguished look that had flashed across Eleven's face when she grasped Twelve's hand. She was sure that had nothing to do with the reboot. Mixed feelings. She had just moved on from him. Yet he came back. Was this good for her?

"Damnit."

She had stood up so suddenly, the mug spilled it's brown contents all over the table, and partly her shirt. The coffee soaked itself into the hard black hue.

"Huh. Thanks" Clara peered at the walls. She sighed. Then a bang of voices with a slap of the door came from the console room. The TARDIS had landed.

"Those stupid, puny ugly humans!"

"Oi! If you do say so y'self p'tato head!" A cockney accent flowed from the doors. The bunch was clearly, very angry.

"Jenny, compose yourself." Came the strict and controlled, yet angry voice of a lizard women Clara knew all too well. She shook her head and bounded out of the room.

**Please READ AND REVEIW! THanks for the favs/follows. :):):).**


	5. The Day We Went To Trenzalore

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating. Really. Thanks for being patient with me.**

**Guest Reviewer: Doctor/Clara...HAHAHAHA**

**SMARTGIRL 1021: THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to STEVEN FREAKING I-LIKE-THROWING-PEOPLE-OFF-BUILDINGS-AND-CLOUDS- MOFFAT! And BBC.**

I Found Out...The Day We Went To Trenzalore

"Hands up Male!" Strax barked as Clara climbed up the stairs into the main level of the console room. She raised an eyebrow.

"Strax,, this is Clara." Eleven explained slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Oh, yes. My apologies sir. Ma'am." He nodded toward Clara. She sighed inwardly. Ten cleared his throat while Twelve fiddled with controls, presumably making new rooms for the gang.

"Oh, of course. This are my friends from Victorian London." Eleven told Ten.

"Hello. I'm a lizard from the dawn of time, and this is my wife, Jenny." Vastra introduced herself. Ten's eyes widened slightly.

"I am Commander-" Ten whipped out his screwdriver and pointed to the speaker.

"Sontaran!"

"Woah woah woah! That's Commander Strax. He's a-" The Eleventh Doctor hesitated, seeming to choose his words carefully. "He's a... _sane_ Sontaran, I assure you." The Tenth Doctor slowly tucked his sonic back into his coat pocket while Strax scowled. Clara rolled her eyes.

"So, what happened? Why is he making new rooms in the Snogbox?" She jerked her head toward the Twelfth Doctor,.

"Grenades!" Strax burst out.

'What?"

"G-r-e-n-a-d-e-s! Some stupid humans blew our house up!" This seemed to flare a light in Jenny too.

"I swore vengence on them, I did! They blew up our quarters, I ruddy kid you not!" The three broke out in angry rants all at once.

"Thats enough!" The Twelfth Doctor's voice was commanding as her spun around from the controls. "I arranged new rooms for the three of you. Put your rations in the kitchen." Jenny, Vastra, and Strax grumbled as they walked down the steps.

"O-ho-k-kay." The Tenth Doctor looked puzzled.

"Doctor?" All three men turned to Clara.

"Yes?" Clara forced a slight laugh as she turned to Twelve.

'What was that folder about earlier?" She asked in an undertone.

"Oh, that was a bit dramatic. It's not really a Covert Operation." He grinned.

"Then what are you hiding, Doctor? What's really going on?" She asked.

"Oh my dear Souffle girl, you will just have to wait and see!" He exclaimed. Clara rolled her eyes playfully and went to the screen.

"Hey!" She protested. Eleven turned.

"What is it?" He peered at the screen.

"The snogbox has deleted my room again! It's not showing up on here." Clara said angrily.

"Oh, well I-see there Clara, it's on there!" He pointed to a square marked with her name that hadn't been there a second ago.

"You just weren't looking hard enough." Eleven went to help Vastra, Jenny, and Strax with their scavenges from the wreckege. Clara followed them into the kitchen.

"Aren't we going to investigate this?" It was unusual that the Doctor-especially three of them- would leave a mystery untouched.

"Oh, of course, of course!" The Twelfth Doctor lunged an caught a banana from where Strax had gone for in from the cabinet. He was positioned awkwardly on one foot, leaning forward. Clara giggled and placed her mug in the sink.

"So, Clara." Ten said briskly while Eleven began to wash Clara's cup and refill it with tea for himself.

"Can you-please- explain to me exactly, um, who you are?" She nodded as they both sat down on the table.

"So," Clara began, preparing for a long explanation.

"The Doctor first met 'me-'" She put air quotes for 'me'." -At the Dalek Asylum. Me-Well, her, um, my echo, was called Oswin Oswald. She was Junior Entertainment Manager for the _Alaska._ Oswin thought she was shipwrecked for a year, at that she built a shield to protect herself from the nanocloud that converted humans into Daleks. The reason Elven and the Ponds didn't get converted was becausse they had protective bracelets."

A horrified look dawned on the Tenth Doctor's face.

"She helped the Eleventh Doctor and his companions at the time, Amy and Rory Pond, navigate through the Asylum. There was a forcefield surrounding the planet. Oswin could drop the forcefield, but insisted that the Doctor would come and get her. He came, but.." Clara hesitated for a moment. "He found out that she had been fully converted into a Dalek because she was a genius, and the Daleks needed that. The shipwrecked thing was a dream she created in her mind."

"But, was she you?" Ten inquired.

"I'll explain that later. Oswin almost gave in to her Dalek form. But she managed to regain control. She dropped the forcefield, allowing the Daleks to attack the Asylum, and the Doctor to escape with Amy and Rory. He never saw her face. Oswin died in the attack. Her last words were 'Run you clever boy, and remember me.'"

"Mm hmm." Ten nodded.

"The second time was in Victorian London. My echo's name was Clara Oswin Oswald. She was a barmaid, but lived a double life as a governess for a upper class family. She met the Eleventh Doctor outside the bar when Snowman controlled by the Great Intelligence with a low telepathic field that echoed peoples thoughts starting popping up everywhere." Ten nodded grimly, remembering his second incarnation's counter.

"Clara -Clara Oswin, that is- was a bit shocked. The Eleventh Doctor walked past her, and she asked if her had built it. He said her didn't, and started to walk away. But she insisted and struck up a sort of a conversation. She followed him, and then started thinking of the snowmen. They started popping up everywhere again. Eleven told her to imagine them melting. She did, and they dissolved."

Ten raised an eyebrow. Clara took a deep breath and continued.

" She was curious and followed him to the TARDIS unseen. He was 'retired' because he was suffering the loss between the Ponds and decided that the 'universe didn't care'. The next day, Clara-Oswin returned to her other job as governess. She found out one of the children she was taking care of, Franny, short for Francesca, was having nightmeres about the previous governess who had drowned in the pond. She shouted for the Doctor up the cloud, where the TARDIS was, and found this gang right here." T

he Impossible girl jerked her head toward Vastra, who was yelling at Strax to 'not eat the alien entrails!' while Jenny fretted about her burnt Victorian Catsuit, salvaged from the wreckage and Eleven and Twelve promising a new one.

"They took her in and gave her the one-word test. They asked my echo complicated questions, which she replied with one word answers. Not very easy. Madame Vastra told her she would pass a message to the Doctor, but in one word. She said 'pond'."

Clara glanced at Eleven, who was arguing with Jenny about making her new catsuit out of tweed while Twelve rolled his eyes.

"This inspired the Eleventh Doctor to, well, help people again. Meanwhile, my echo told the Children a bedtime story. But then, a Ice Governess, created by the Great Intelligence, attacked them. The Doctor destroyed her with his screwdriver. But the Ice Governess reformed, so they ran downstairs. The Great Intelligence's plan was to use the Ice Governess as a template for a whole army of snow people."

"The children stayed in the office while the Doctor and my echo ran to the TARDIS, the Ice Governess following them. He showed her the TARDIS, and she said that it was smaller on the outside. But then the Ice Governess grabbed Clara-Oswin. They fell off the cloud. The Ice Governess shattered. They got my echo inside, and Strax revived her with alien tech. But she didn't have long to live. Eleven went to destroy the Great Intelligence's plan. When he got back, she had only moments. Her last words were 'Run, run you clever boy, and remember,"

"Then he met me. He called me the 'Impossible Girl' because I was a mystery to him. Then.." She paused.

"Then we went to Trenzalore. His grave." Ten's face darkened and he sucked in a breath. "He had to. His friends were in danger. Inside his tomb was his timestream. The Great Intelligence entered the timestream, turning all of his victories into losses. I-" She swallowed.

"I jumped into the timestream, splitting myself into a million copies of myself to save the Doctor. Including on Galifrey at the repair shop. She was a Time Lady. My copies died each time, saving all of you in different incarnations.-"

BAM! The doors exploded in the front. Everyone rushed to the console room. Smoke poured through the doors...

**Dun dun dun...Read and Review!:).**


	6. Be A Doctor

**Hey! I'm SO sorry about the lack of update! I've been busy forming the Clara Oswald Defense Force(CODF). If you wanna join, PM me ASAP! We're looking for new members! And please check out the forum!**

**Disclaimer: I pledge alligence to the flag and America that I do not own Doctor Who.**

Be A Doctor

"SHUT THE DOORS!" Twelve yelled. He had the loudest voice of all the Doctor's in the room. Clara almost jumped out of her shoes. The three men rushed to the console and deadlocked the door shut.

"Oh my goodness!" Madame Vastra gasped. "How on Earth-" The doors began shaking. Someone was trying to break in.

"What's happening? Where are we?" Clara exclaimed. Eleven looked at her gravely.

"We're still in Victorian Yorkshire, Clara." She raised an eyebrow.

"We were in Yorkshire tryin' to break a case wif' some black market murders." Jenny explained. Several objects banged on the door again and again. Almost like...clubs. "Doctor?" Twelve turned from watch Ten, who was trying to wrestle the gun out of Strax's hands.

"Attack of the supermodels. You told me-?" Clara recalled from the previous adventure he had told her about the last time they had been here.

"Oh God."

A shrill voice ordered the bangers, "That is it! That's the box!" Eleven froze.

"What's wrong Who's that?" Ten asked his bowtie wearing self.

"Ada." Clara breathed. "But how did she..."

"DESTROY THEM!"

Clara shook her head. "She's gone mad. What happened to her?" Eleven rushed to her side.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." The banging stopped.

"Ten minutes." Ada's voice was deadly cold. "Then, you come out or we come in." The sound of footsteps circling the TARDIS grew consistent. The urgency of the sudden attack began to set in. Strax got out his gun.

"I suggest gr-" Vastra turned, her eyes livid.

"SHUT UP! Now," She faced the doors. "How did you blow up my living quarters?" He voice was controlled, but boiling. "Well, we found a steady supply of grenades in your butler's section." Clara swore Vastra turned about six shades darker green. She shrieked in fury and launched herself at Strax, who was looking alarmed and sheepish.

"Woah! That's enough!" The Eleventh Doctor held back the short psychotic alien, while Jenny gripped Vastra's arm, using every ounce of willpower not to repeat her wife's actions.

"Clara, to the changing room. Wear something appropriate for this time." Eleven ordered, while The Doctors hustled to get top hats and such.

"Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "We're going to have to surrender." He said with a glint in his eye, while Clara didn't have much faith in the plan. If called you it a plan.

"I'm sorry?" Her eyes wide, she did a double take. "Explain later, go change!" He cried and spun around to prevent Strax from punching the top hat.

She continued to the changing rooms. A hallway of golden panels with Circular Gallifreyan writing on each one. Each was equipped with a mirror, vanity, an electronic wardrobe selected to fit different time periods. It was beautiful. Clara entered one of the rooms and changed into the dress she had worn before, finding it easily. She had forgotten how heavy it was to have all your hair piled in curls on top of your head. She managed to keep it from falling off as she bounded back to the console room.

"I'm afraid of that machine, and the machine knows it!" Strax's voice boomed.

"Well, do you want to make her angry?" Ten said angrily.

"Everybody quiet!" Twelve commanded. "Right, we'll need aliases. You two," he pointed at Eleven and Clara. "Dr and Mrs Smith, like last time. Vastra, Jenny, Strax, same names. Ten, what about..." He trailed off. "Thomas Smith, John Smith's brother?" Ten nodded. "And I'll be your father." The Twelfth Doctor looked grim.

"I still don't understand. Why are we going to surrender? They'll capture us or something." Clara stressed.

'They can't get the poison since they blew up the house. Let's see where they take us, then go from there." Eleven suggested. Twelve nodded.

Clara shook her head just as the Tenth Doctor yelled, "WHAT? Your just gonna go in there and _wing it?_" He hissed. Clara couldn't blame him. "Are my selves idiots?"

"Yes." Clara joked.

"Look, how else are we going to find out what's going on?" Eleven pointed out. "Let's give it a go. The thing about quantum physics is that there are a million possibilities, side a side. A million ways things could go wrong or right. If we go out there, those ways would change only slightly." " The latter reluctantly complied. Once the Doctor's had left the table, Clara turned to Jenny.

"Bet you a coin it works." Jenny smirked.

"Your on."

* * *

Clara was regretting the bet as soon as she stepped out of the TARDIS on the Eleventh Doctor's arm. "Hands behind your back!" One ordered. Ada looked in command. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax were captors as soon as they exited the ship. The guard tied 'Thomas' and "Mr Smith's" hands behind their backs, and pinned Clara's left arm behind, and her right to Eleven's. They did the same thing to his arms.

"Ouch." She grumbled. A bruise formed in her wrists where the rope cut into her skin.

"Relax, it'll be fine." The Doctor didn't look very relaxed, but took her small hand tied with his own, tenderly holding it. She smiled. "Braveheart, Clara." He echoed. The guards and Ada marched them forward, and the rest walked accordingly. Clara glanced around, looking for signs of escape. After a while, her feet started to ache and she turned to check on Jenny and Strax. They looked furious. God forbid anyone mess with them. The Twelfth Doctor looked mildly bored, and The Tenth look simply unhappy about the arrangement. She turned back the Eleven. His face was concerned, but on the lookout. Good. If she missed anything, he wouldn't. Clara squeezed his hand.

"You okay." Eleven smiled.

"Fine. Are your wrists okay?" His hands went to her joint. The roped had cut deep into both of their skins.

"I guess so." They were whispering now.

"Any ideas on what they're up to?" He shook his head.

"Very unclear. Ada looks like she's won some sort of battle. The supermodels are more or less the same." The Eleventh Doctor reported.

At this point, Ten was muttering curses in Galifreyan. "Stop that!" Twelve snapped. He complied, but glared straight ahead stubbornly.

But then a pair or strong hands grabbed her back and shoved her forwards. "Clara!" Eleven cried. She couldn't see anything. The world dipped underneath her feet and her vision went black.

* * *

Clara gasped and shot up straight. _Ouch._ Pain shot through her back. She turned around franticly. They were in an old jail cell. Ten was slumped at the corner to her right, and Twelve was out cold against the bars. Both were still cuffed, and Eleven was sleeping soundly, bonded to her by roped but still on the floor. The cell was mud brick, and had iron bars at the front. The hallways and other cells seemed empty. She could hear the _drip drip drip_ of the pipes and knew they were underground. Her eyes scanned the room. No doors. How did they get in here in the first place. She was about to get up, when she remembered the Eleventh Doctor.

"Doctor." She whispered and shook him slightly. "Doctor!" She hissed, slightly louder. Eleven stirred. "Clara?" He sat up, blinking. He went to wipe his eyes, but he pulled Clara's hand to.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. We're in some kind of old jail cell. There are no guards." She pointed to the empty hall.

"Hm. It seems a bit strange...But why would Ada-?" He left the question hanging.

"No idea. Maybe she's been brainwashed?"

"But how?" Eleven shook his head. Over in the corner, The Tenth Doctor rolled over and his head banged on the side of the ball. He woke with a start.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Keep it down!" Clara whispered instinctively, looking around. Then they heard a growl. A growl that made Twelve shoot up like a rocket, not making a sound. Clara heart raced at the sound she hd only heard once before. One that Ten was only starting to remember. One that she hadn't though about for a long time.

"What is it, what do we do?" He hissed.

A shadow appeared on the wall. Then, it's shadow changed shape to an Impossible form. Clara Oswald.

"Be a Doctor." But the words were her voice, even her mouth hadn't opened once.

**Okay, pretty obvious what it is. Yeah. Please Read and Review! **


	7. Author's note: PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION, AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have exams and I won't be able to update for a long while. At latest, June. Like, 12 of June. Again, I'm SO SORRY! I really wish I could, but please don't except much update. Really. Please don't abandon the story though! I love this fic and I WILL finish it. Hang in there tight, see you in June.**

**Happy May,**

**MeMeDoTa**


End file.
